


Rocket Love

by distrovum (distr0), yolkywave (Cherrywave)



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, asemic writing, free-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distr0/pseuds/distrovum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrywave/pseuds/yolkywave
Summary: took some time but we collided





	Rocket Love

 

                                          ･｡ﾟ  
                                         *  
                                          ☆ﾟ  
                                  \  /  
                                   \/  
                                    |  
                                    _  
                                  x x  
                                 /  ' \

                          ･｡ﾟ  
                        *  
                         ☆ﾟ

 

  
    /_;A;_/  
       oo  
        |  
     _/ \  
         /

 

 


End file.
